princess and the prince? more like the princess and the dragon
by FTskyDragonslayer
Summary: Lucy was 10 when her parents died to save her. She travels to magnolia with only food, watr and clothes. Suddenly she meets Gray fullbuster and joins Fairy Tail! 8 Years later, Natsu and Lucy has become very close but then was cursed with some unknown magic that'll eventually kill her. Will Lucy live? What will natsu do? Who is this mysterious stranger who has caused grief to them!


**The Princess and the Prince? More like The Princess and The Dragon!  
**_**Hi guys! This is my second fanfiction so.. Here it is! When you're done reading it, feel free to leave a lovely review and if you want, PM me some Ideas c: BTW! DO NOT FOLLOW THIS FANFIC TO THE SERIES!  
i do not own fairy tail 3**_

**CHAPTER 1**_**  
( 10 years old ) Lucy's Pov~  
"BANG!"**_ I heard while I was sleeping. I slowly opened my eyes, my eyelashes were fluttering as to what I saw. I suddenly felt heat throughout my body. I saw a shadow. A mere shadow of a young women, blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. As I saw her run up to me, her image was clear. It was Mama, or what other people call her, Layla Heartfilia. When she came to me, she had a bag with her. She had a look of worries and something horrible has happened to her.  
_**"MAMA! What's happening?!" **_I said, worrying why it's so warm in the house. Mama hugged me very tightly as she started crying.  
Mama looked me in the eyes, and grabbed my face and said, _**"Lucy, take this and move to Magnolia.. It's not safe here in Acalypha! In there is 5 containers of food, and 5 juice boxes and some water. I've also packed all your clothes and memories!"**_I nodded, while I looked outside to see fire burning around the house. My eyes widened to see 5 shady men all wearing black with a gun in their hand.  
I shivered as I said, _**"M -Mama, There are men out there! They look really scary! They look like they have guns! How will I get out?!"  
**_Then mama started to hug me and whispered in my ear, _**"Don't worry Lucy. I'll create a distraction. When I yell out "RUN!" Run! As fast as you can to the train station! Do Not Let Them Find YOU!"  
"B-But mama! What about you and papa! I can't leave you! I'll use my celestial spirits to fight them off so you and papa can run!" **_I said while standing up and holding my hopes up high.  
I looked at mama, she had her face covered in her bangs with tears slowly dripping down her face and held my shoulder with one hand and her voice broke, _**" N-no Lucy! We can't let you do that and also, we have no more time! LEAVE WITHOUT US!" **_I nodded in agreement. Papa, mama and I ran out the back door. We checked to see if there was anyone out there. Gladly, No! We started walking faster towards the back gate.  
Suddenly we heard a strange voice, which belonged to a man that said, _**"OVER THERE! THEY'RE TRYING TO ESCAPE!"**_

I Looked over to see if mama and papa were there, and my smile was fading away slowly to see papa fight, my smile slowly started to fade as the world was going in slow motion. _"PAPA!"_I said while I tried to pull out my keys, but it was too late. It was horror to see that papa was shot in the head. I started to cry into mama's shoulder. Suddenly I saw the men slowly approaching.

Mama let go of me and yelled, _**"RUN LUCY! RUN! I CAN ONLY HOLD THEM BACK FOR SOMETIME!"**_I nodded as I ran as fast as I could, pausing to look back to see my mama using all her strength to fight the bad guys. I ran far away and hid behind the tree and looked to see what was going on.

My eyes widened as I saw mama looked back and was slowly pierced through her heart as the piercing pain thrived through mama's body as she slowly fell down to the ground, she seemed to mouthed the words,_** "Lucy, I love y-" **_and she slowly closed her eyes as mama's life flashed before her eyes.

_**"M-mama..." **_I started to whimper as tears started to flow out of my eyes. I slowly began to walk towards the train with all my stuff. I looked at the sign that said, "Acalypha departing to Magnolia - 1 minute" I slowly walked up the stairs of the train. My feet, aching of exhaustion and my stomach growling of hunger. I picked up the bag mama gave me and took out some takoyaki* (* Takoyaki is a ball-shaped Japanese snack made of a wheat flour-based batter and cooked in a special takoyaki pan. It is typically filled with minced or diced octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, and green onion.) And started to eat it.

As I arrived at Magnolia, I looked around and smiled as the sky was clean and blue. The place had magic stores and LIBRARIES! My eyes twinkled as I walked towards the library. Suddenly I heard footsteps... not just any footsteps but they were following me. I looked back to see if anyone was there... no one. As I got more anxious, I started walking faster and 2 more steps were heard. I looked back to see if something or someone was there... yet again... no one. I started to have sweaty palms and ran to the library. Before my hand could reach for the doorknob of the entrance. A strange hooded man stepped in front of me.

The strange man took off his hood and took me to a back alley and said in a gruff voice, "_**Well, well. What do we have here?-" **_he paused and played with my hair, and continued, _**"Maybe I should stop playing with older women and start with young ones... we'll start with you first."**_

My eyes widened in horror and quickly got Loke's gate key and said, _**"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! LEO!" **_but nothing happened. Suddenly he tied my hands together and started taking off his jacket. I winced hoping it would be over, but no... it was just the beginning.

As he got closer, I closed my eyes tighter so I wouldn't see a thing, then I heard a loud voice of a boy say, _**"Ice make: cannon!" **_

I slowly opened my eyes to see a boy, with a blue tattoo on his chest put out his hand and said, _**"You're safe now. My name's Gray Fullbuster! You must be new here! What's your name?"**_ I smiled and grabbed his hand to help pull me up.

I replied, _**"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." **_I paused to look at the raven haired boy and continued, _**"Your clothes..."**_

_**"Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry... It's a habit! I swear! Don't think of it THAT way! Please don't! So... do you have a place to live? Where's your family?" **_Gray asked

Why did he ask that... my eyes started tearing up, and soon I started crying, so then Gray started to hug me and ask me, _**" What's wrong! You can tell me!"**_

I gave up and said to him, _**"You know the Heartfilia estate right?" **_He nodded, and I continued, _**"I came from the Heartfilia estate. Suddenly there was war going on between the other companies and started to come together and try to destroy the estate. Yesterday, some men came over and destroyed our house. My mama and papa were fighting for my safety and told me to go here to Magnolia. Sadly when they were fighting, they were killed.I arrived here to Magnolia and I met you here!" **_I finally explained to him.

Then suddenly I felt a warm hug and he said, _**" You can live with me! I'll show you to Fairy Tail and when you grow up you can get your own apartment!" **_I nodded in approval. (A/N!THIS IS A NALU! JUST GIVE IT UP GRAYLU! GIVE UP!)

**AT GRAY'S HOUSE**

I looked up at the house. It's amazing! It has hardwood floors which was so clean! IT ALSO HAS A RADIO PLAYING! (She didn't get to hear other songs than opera and others).

A women with short hair said, _**"GRAY! WHERE WERE Y-"**_then she notices I was here and lowered her voice and continued, _**"Gray, care to explain who she is?"**_

So then Gray said, _**"Do you mind if I tell her?" **_I shacked my head and he began explaining, _**"Well you see... Lucy came from the Heartfilia estate and a lot of competing companies tried to destroy the estate then killed her parents so she ran away to Magnolia. Then I spotted her who was trying to do something bad to her. So then I saved her but she has no family here."**_

Gray's mother put her hand in front of me to shake it and said, _**"My name is Ur (**_in this fanfic she's alive)_**! I see your problem! We'll take care of you! Welcome to the family! You don't have to change your last name! Gray, show her around town!"**_

_**"OK! Lucy! Let's introduce you to Fairy Tail! Wait! You use magic right?**_" Gray questioned.

I replied, _**"Yes, I use Celestial Spirit magic!"**_

_**"C'mon then! Let's GO!" **_Gray said while grabbing my wrist and running.

**~AT THE GUILD~**

I looked at the guild... What a tall and big building! It's almost as big as my house back then! I slowly opened the metal doorknob that was attached to the wooden door. Then all eyes were on me.

I saw a small man with white hair come up to me and say, _**"Did you come here to join the guild?" **_I nodded.

He took me to a table at the back of the guild and said, _**"My name is Makarov, you can call me gramps or master. What's your name, and what color do you want it to be and where?"**_

I thought about it for some time then said, _**"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a celestial mage. May I please have it pink and on the back of my right hand please."**_

He smiled and said in a cheery voice,_** "My my... what good manners you have! I'll do as you say." **_After he stamped my hand he made an announcement, _**"Listen up brats! This is Lucy Heartfilia! She's new here so treat her as your nakama!"**_

A scarlet haired girl in armor came up to me and said,_**" Hello Lucy! Welcome to Fairy Tail! As you see... I'm Erza Scarlet as known as Titania. I love cake"**_

I replied, "Hello Erza!"

Then a blue haired mage, a pink haired mage, and a white haired mage came up to me, then they introduced themselves.

The blue haired mage said, _**"Welcome Lucy! I'm Levy! I use solid script magic! Is it OK if I call you Lu-Chan? You can call me Levy-Chan if you want!"**_

Then the pink haired mage yelled, _**"Hey Luce! I'm Natsu! I'm a fire dragon slayer! You mind if I call you that? Do you wanna be my partner for missions?"**_

Last but not least, the white haired mage said, _**" Welcome Lucy! My name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira! I use demon take-over magic. I'm known as the matchmaker of the guild, or the "demon" of Fiore!"**_

I replied to them all, _**"Thanks Levy-Chan, Natsu! You can call me anything if you want! Mira! Is it really you?! The model of weekly sorcerer?! I ADORE you so much!" **_I gave all of them big hugs!

Natsu did his signature grin, _**"So Luce! Will you be my partner?!" **_I smiled because I felt so welcomed in years!

My answer was, _**"Of course Natsu!"**_

**8 YEARS LATER**

I got my own apartment and moved out of Gray's house. Juvia tried to kill me for living with Gray for 8 years... For a long while Juvia's been calling me her _"love rival" _I'm obviously NOT in love with Gray because he's like a brother to me! Natsu and I went on countless missions earning more than 2 000 000 jewels put together. 4 Years after I joined Fairy Tail, Natsu, Me, Erza, Happy and Gray formed a team called, _"Team Natsu"_  
Team Natsu decided to go on a job which was, _**"Defeat a dark guild. Reward: 8 000 000 jewels. Client: Keita Tomaki"  
**_We went to the back counter to check this with Mira and said, _**"Mira! Can you check this for us?"**_ Mira nodded in approval.  
Her eyes widened as horror reflected her eyes and started to stutter, _**"N- no one ever completed this mission… EVER! They all disappeared while doing the mission without a trace of evidence… do you want to do this job still?"  
**_Natsu grinned and said, _**"Of course! We are Fairy Tail! We do the impossible!"**_ before Mira said anything else, we ran off to do the job.  
My bangs were hiding my eyes as I remembered what Mira said.  
_**"N- No one ever completed this mission… EVER! They all disappeared while doing the mission without a trace of evidence…"**_ My went blank as those words echoed through my head.  
I felt an evil presence lurking around as I came near the job sheet. As I slowly came into contact with the sheet my mind went blank and everything began to be blurry. I lost my balance and started to wobble on my feet, slowly losing consciousness. My hearing was lowered to all i heard were muted shouts. Natsu grabbed my shoulder and began shaking it violently as he called my name.I then saw blurry figures forming a circle around me as my eyes began to close as I felt water drip down my face and hands.

_**"N- Natssu... Hel-"**_and I dropped to the floor, unconscious and cold._**  
**_

My eyes fluttered open as I saw the whole guild around me, there were bandages wrapped around my arms and head. Wendy was using her magic to heal me.

As I sat up I felt a stinging pain as if a spear stabbed me through my stomach, _**"Argh" **_I screeched as the level of pain increased.

_**"MOVE! I HAVE TO SEE LUCE!" **_I saw Natsu push the guild away to see me. He leaned towards me while kneeling on the side of the bed and whispered, _**"Luce, don't die. Don't ever do that again! You made us all worried!" **_I smiled to see how everyone cared for me.

Suddenly Wendy started sniffling as she stuttered, _**"L-Lucy-San... you mustn't get up. I'm so sorry... I know the reason you've been fainting a lot. You were under an unknown dark spell that I can't de-spell... I'm sorry Lucy-San... I really am."**_

My eyes widened in surprise to the horrible news. My head started feeling dizzy as I couldn't have enough strength to sit up. My eyelids were heavy as they were slowly dropping down as my back hit the soft mattress. All I could hear is a fainted voice calling my name, over and over again.

After awhile, I regained my hearing and vision, I saw Natsu crying and whispering soft enough that only I could hear, _**"Luce... Don't die on me! I miss you. You don't know the darkness I'm in every time you're not with me by my side. I promise Luce... that from now on I'll be your knight in shining armor. Psh... who needs those shitty princes. I'll be your dragon. Protecting you from enemies, 24/7" **_I slowly smiled to what he said, and I put my hand on his cheek. Slowly I felt tired and needed to rest. I slowly dropped my hand from Natsu's face and closed my eyes slowly and I drifted off to sleep.

Ahhh it took so long to write this! I'm so excited of what's going to happen in the next few chapters!

I DEDICATE THIS TO :

JenCakeLover for giving me the inspiration to write this! JenCakeLover...gave me the idea to make a plot twist of the story to meet Gray instead of Natsu!

Well... see you in the next chapter and have a wonderful 2015~

please leave a lovely review!


End file.
